


Kiss With A Fist

by 911xtarlos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy is abused, Billy is really a good brother, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Stranger Things 2x09 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy goes to the Byers house to get Max but instead of almost killing Steve, he ends up dragged into the Party's schemes and somehow gets a boyfriend out of the deal.Title from Kiss With A Fist by Florence + The Machine





	Kiss With A Fist

_You hit me once_  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

_-Kiss With A Fist by Florence + The Machine_

"Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?"

"Yeah it's me don't cream your pants."

"What are you doing here amigo?" Billy flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette.

"I could ask you the same thing,  _ amigo _ ."

"Looking for my stepsister. A little birdie told me she was here."

"Huh, that's weird. I don't know her."

"Small? Redhead? Bit of a bitch."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry buddy."

"Ya know, I don't know," Billy clicked his tongue, throwing down his cigarette. "This whole situation, Harrington, I don't know. It's giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"Why is that?"

"My 13 year old sister goes missing all day. And then I find her with you in a stranger's house. And then you lie to me about it."

Steve chuckled to himself and said, "Man were you dropped too much as a child or what? I don't know what you don't understand about what I just said. She's. Not. Here."

Billy grinned looking over Steve's shoulder, "Then who is that?"

Steve turned in time to see a flash of firey red hair disappear under the window.

Billy gave a harsh shove to his chest, "I told you to plant your feet."

He leaned down and oulled Steve up by the collar of his shirt, "Look man I'm just trying to get my sister and get her homw. My dad is on my case and if I don't bring her back soon there's going to be hell to pay."

He let go and stepped back, allowing Steve to stand up.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's not safe out there for her right now."

"What you think she's not safe with me?"

"She's just not safe. You have to trust me on this Hargrove."

"No. I'm taking the kid and I'm going home."

Billy shove past Steve and threw open the door to the Byer's house.

"Maxine let's go!" He bellowed.

"No! I'm not going anywhere."

"You disobeyed me Max. You know what happens when you disobey me, I break things. Do you really want that?"

"No."

"Then let's go," He grabbed Max by the wrist and pulled her alongside him. He paused to turn and look at Lucas. "You stay away from her."

Steve blocked the doorway when he tried to leave.

"Move or I'll make you move pretty boy."

"I'm trying to tell you it's not safe."

"Make you move it is."

Billy let go of Max's arm and swung at Steve, his fist connecting with the side of his face. Steve swung back, landing a solid punch to Billy's jaw. The blonde cackled, almost as if he was enjoying it.

"Kick his ass Steve!" Dustin hollered in the background.

Steve shoved Billy's chest and Billy kicked his legs out from under him. By this point they had made their way into the kitchen. Billy couldn't feel his body and his vision was tunnelled. The world was silent. He groped behind him and pulled a plate off the drying rack. He went for Steve's head.

"Billy stop please!" Max's voice was filled with tears.

Slowly the blackness in his vision faded. He could hear Steve groaning and the kids shouting. The plate fell from his hand, barely nicking Steve's hair. Billy callapsed to his knees, face in his hands.

Dustin and Lucas helped Steve up off the floor. He was bleeding and one of his eyes was black but it was no worse than the time he fought Jonathan.

"Billy?" Max walked toward him cautiously. The older boy was shaking. She knelt in front of him and put her hand on his knee. One of his hands grabbed hers gently.

"It's okay Billy."

He looked up at her, tears forming in his blue eyes, despite having different parents it was the one trait they shared. Steve had landed a few good punches, he had a bruise forming on his cheekbone and his bottom lip was split, Max had seen him look worse.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to be like him."

"Like who Billy?"

"Neil."

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"I do," Steve stumbled forward out of Lucas and Dustin's grasp. He settled on the ground beside Max and gently lifted Billy's chin.

"Is he hurting you? Is that why you were so hell bent on getting Max out of here? Because he was going to do something to you if you didn't?"

Billy nodded, suddenly he looked like a little kid, small and scared. Max clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Billy, I-I didn't know."

"He never did it when you were around."

"My mom?"

"She knows. I don't think he's ever hurt her. I always tried to keep him away from you two."

Now Max knew why Billy was such an asshole to her at times. He was keeping her at arms length so Neil couldn't get to her. She was filled with a sudden overwhelming urge to hug Billy. She threw her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder. He lurched back at the sudden weight, but righted himself and held on tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She oulled back and looked at him seriously, "It didn't give you the right to be such an ass to me. But I understand why you did it. It's okay Billy."

"I know Max, I'm gonna do better okay?"

"Okay."

"Uh guys, as sweet as this heart-to-heart is, we have bigger problems right now," Lucas said.

"What do you mean Sinclair?"

The kids all looked nervously at Steve.

"What's going on here Harrington?"

"Uh, it's kind of a long story."

"Well make it quick."

Steve rushed through the story of Eleven and Will and the upside down and the demodogs and by the end of it Billy's head was spinning.

"What in the fresh hell?"

"I know it's crazy, but what these shitheads want to do is even crazier."

"We have to help Will Steve. If we burn out the tunnels it can buy El some time to close the gate and Mrs. Byers, Nancy and Jonathan some time to get whatever that thing is out of Will," Mike protested.

"So you dumbasses want to go into the tunnels with those deomodogs or whatever the hell you call them, light that shit on fire and still somehow escape?" Billy asked.

"Yes," the kids chorused.

"Alright, but I'm driving."

"Seriously Hargrove?"

"What? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

So that's how Billy ended up with four teenagers and Steve Harrington piled in his car, driving to a field in the middle of nowhere to fight evil dogs from another dimension. He was pretty sure he was tripping.

"Here," Stev handed him a folded bandanna. "The air down there is toxic so tie this over your mouth and nose."

"Whatever you say pretty boy. I'm not trying to die tonight. I'm sorry by the way, you know about punching you."

"Don't let me or one of the shitheads die tonight and we'll call it even."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

Billy was the first person down in the tunnels, to help the kids down. Steve brought up the rear so he could make sure they stuck together.

"Alright," Billy called behind him. "Let's get this done quick and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

The kids and Steve followed Billy through the maze of tunnels, with Steve shouting directions up to him, until they reached the place Hopper had talked about.

Billy and Steve made the kids stand back as they poured the gasoline over the floor.

"When I drop this you take off running," he said as he flicked his lighter open. Turning to Steve he said, "You lead them out, I'm right behind you."

Steve started to protest but Billy cut him off, "Those ugly sons of bitches are getting closer and we don't have time to argue. Just do what I say Steve."

Too stunned by Billy's use of his first name he nodded and stepped back with the kids.

"One. Two. Three."

As soon as Billy's lighter hit the floor they took off running, Steve caught Max glancing back to look at Billy, who was gaining on them.

"Keep running he's fine."

"Run faster, they're coming!" Billy bellowed. 

Steve kicked it into high gear as they reached the end of the tunnel, helping the kids up. 

"Steve come on," Dustin yelled down.

"I'm not leaving Billy down here to burn to death."

Billy turned the corner and nearly barreled into him.

"Fucking go!" he ordered pushing Steve up, the kids grabbing his hands.

He reached down and clasped Billy's hand in his, hauling him up. The kids were pulling at Billy's shirt and pants until he was on land, collapsing on top of Steve. After they had caught their breath he pushed himself up on his elbows.

He licked his lips and grinned down at him, "Well hey there pretty boy."

"You two can flirt later we need to go," Lucas called.

Billy rolled off of Steve and went to crank his car, the kids piling in behind him. Steve took a second to regain his bearings before getting up and climbing into the passenger's seat, orderig Billy to drive.

*****

Later that night, Steve was standing on the porch, a bag of frozen peas pressed to his eye, when Billy came out and stood beside him. Wordlessly he offered Steve a pack of cigarettes. Steve took one and Billy leaned over to light it for him before lighting his own. They smoked in silence for a while before Billy spoke up.

"I am sorry you know. For messing up your face and all that."

"Hey, I told you. Don't let me or any of the kids die and we're even. We're all still here so..." Steve trailed off.

"I know. But I'm still sorry. I fucked up man."

"How?"

"Because when I met you at school, I actually wanted to be your friend."

"You have a weird way of showing it."

"Yeah I know. I was just, afraid."

"Of what? Your dad?"

"Yeah, last time I was friends with a guy my dad thought we were dating and that didn't end well."

"Were you? Dating, I mean."

When Billy didn't answer, Steve knew he'd taken it too far.

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean-"

"We weren't, not really. But, I had dated guys before, I just got sloppy that time."

"So your dad beat you up for being gay?"

Billy just nodded.

"That's fucked up man."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a while longer.

"So, have you found anyone in Hawkins? That you like I mean."

"Well there's this one guy, but I don't know if he's gay or even cares."

"Well why don't you ask him," Steve said leaning in a little closer.

"Steve-"

"Please don't kill me," Steve whsipered before he went for it.

He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Billy's were a lot softer than he'd thought they'd be. He dropped his cigarette so he could put his hands on Billy's face. The blonde boy's fingers tangled in his hair. Billy tasted like coffee and nicotine and Steve could feel himself getting addicted.

Billy pulled back but kept Steve close. 

"God I can't-I don't know how to do this. I've never had a boyfriend, just hookups and flings."

"I've never had a boyfriend either. But I'm willing to try if you are."

Steve's heart clenched as he waited on Billy's reply. He hoped he hadn't screwed up the tenative friendship they'd created in just a few hours.

Billy gently brushed their lips together and whispered, "Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of songs that remind me of Harringrove lately. I also did not mean for this to be this long but I got carried away.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
